Changing a baby's diaper can be a frustrating experience, especially when the diaper contains excrement. During a diaper changing procedure, many babies, whether consciously or subconsciously, move their hands into contact with the dirty diaper, the excrement, and/or their own soiled buttocks. Not only must a diaper changing attendant be able to remove the diaper and clean the buttocks of the baby, the diaper changing attendant must position the baby's lower body (e.g., hold the legs of the baby) in a desired position for changing and still be able to fend off the moving hands of the baby so that the baby's hands do not contact the soiled diaper and/or the excrement. Accordingly, diaper changing attendants generally need to simultaneously perform three separate tasks, cleaning the buttocks, positioning the lower body, and repelling the hands of the baby.
Conventional solutions to this problem include, among others, asking another person to assist with the diaper changing procedure, instructing the child to not touch the diaper/excrement, or somehow securing the baby's hands in a fixed position to prevent the hands from moving into contact with the diaper/excrement. However, these solutions are inefficient, impractical, and often cause the baby (and the diaper changing attendant) to experience discomfort and stress.